Recently, as smartphones and smart TVs have adopted ultra-high definition (UHD) technology beyond full HD, various types of full HD or UHD content are anticipated to be encountered in several fields such as movie, concerts, and sports, as well as air channel broadcasting in the future.
However, if existing playback devices are not able to play various types of full HD and UHD content, users cannot use such content. Thus, playback devices are required to play full HD and UHD content, and a scheme enabling even an existing playback device to play such content may be required.
In order to play HD content, users need to be authorized to do it, and in order to more effectively manage HD content, a method for managing HD content may be required. Also, in order to properly distribute and use HD content, a method for preventing copying may be required and a method for managing license information for playback of HID content may also be required.